1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with novel cationic surfactants based upon meadowfoam. The term meadowfoam as used here refers to compounds derived from meadowfoam oil, meadowfoam acid or meadowfoam methyl ester. The introduction of the meadowfoam portion of the molecule into the Quats of the present invention results in improved viscosity building in personal care formulations as well as improved odor stability in the formulation and improved liquidity of the aqueous quaternary compound per se. The term quaternary compound is shortened to "quat" in commonly used surfactant language. We have adopted the use of that shortened form.
2. Description of the Art Practices
Quats are known in the art. Variation of carbon chain lengths in amido quats has direct effect upon the surfactant properties of the quat. While quats based upon short chain fatty acids can be made, they are generally germicidal and irritating to the eyes and skin. They do not provide conditioning effects on hair. The use of fatty acids having more that 12 carbon atoms to make quats result in quats that have little or no conditioning. The selection of a oleyl based quat gives some improved conditioning, but the compound undergoes a process of oxidative instability referred to as rancidity, producing low molecular weight aldehydes with mal odor. The availability of a liquid, oxidatively stable quat that can be used in personal care systems has been elusive prior to the compounds of the present invention.
The recent availability of meadowfoam oil, with it's 20 to 22 carbon atoms and the specific location of it's double bonds, and it's reaction to make quats results in the preparation liquid stable quats, having outstanding emulsifying properties and are very acceptable for use in personal care applications.
None of the prior quats possess the critical meadowfoam carboxy moiety. Molecules of the current invention have the meadowfoam alkyl group in the quat.